Hiroshi the Quilava
Hiroshi the Quilava (Hiroshi za Magmarashi、''ヒロッシーザマグマラシ') 'is a character in RenarioExtreme series. He is Renario "Renan" Extreme's best friend and sidekick. He made his first appearance in Renan! Experiment 846 2: Dr Mewtwo Returns. He also appears in every game, holding a random tool. His code color is yellow. His main symbol represents kindness. Appearances Renan the Mutant Pikachu 2 Hiroshi's very first appearance. He lived in Mecha Island, one part of the PokeMutant World. He first appears when he calls Renan to help him find a Vita-Battery for his laptop, HiBook, which battery was almost dying. When they saw Dr. Mewtwo trying to conquer the PokeMutant World again, they set on a journey to stop him and steal a Vita-Battery from him. Appearance As a Cyndaquil, he resembles exactly like of normal Cyndaquil, without anything else on his body. Now as a Quilava, he wears a pair of yellow googles on his neck. Personality Hiroshi is a friendly and helpful mechanical genius who likes building planes, ships, trains, and big cars. He can also be helpful to Renan, fighting forces of evil. When he first met Renan, he was very cowardly and shy due to reminding him of the orphanage bullies. As a small child, he was very miserable due to no parental love and no friendship and always get bullied by other Pokemon who enjoy torturing him. Relationships Friends Renario "Renan" Extreme Renan and Hiroshi are best friends, since they first met. Because Hiroshi was once bullied by other orphans during the time he was at the orphanage, he dared not go near to Renan, but when Renan decided to adopt him, Hiroshi felt very relieved. Rexar the Totodile Like Renan, Hiroshi and Rexar once also been against each other because of Dr. Mewtwo's plan, but they become allies when they found out that Dr. Mewtwo is a liar. Sunshine the Espeon Hiroshi and Sunshine have very good terms with each other, as Sunshine always looks after him as he was her younger brother, Enemies Dr. Mewtwo Like Renan, Hiroshi also holds a strong grudge against Dr. Mewtwo's evilness. Destruction the Hydreigon Destruction was the one responsible for blowing up his hometown, thus killing his parents. So, Hiroshi usually sees him as his worst enemy. Bullies from his past Because of him having no other family members and being the poorest orphan, many orphans took advantage on him for unknown reasons. Because of this, when he first saw Renan, he felt very shy to talk to him but felt relieved when Renan accepts him as a friend. Past Hiroshi was born in Higakure three/four years after Renan was born. His parents died of Dr. Mewtwo's servants when he was just almost three days old. So, a Raichu beadle and legendary traveler (who is later revealed to be Renan's biological father, Raider Extreme) rescued him and sent him to an orphanage, which an elderly Chansey took care of him. However, the orphans raised by the Chansey in the orphanage were very unpleasant to him, as they keep picking on him, telling him to do something they want to, but if he refuses, they turn him into a punching bag, despite the Chansey keep demanding them to stop. As a result, Hiroshi decided to run away from orphanage, but the Chansey tells him not to, but he refuses to listen and ran away when he was four years and a half. In the two years where he was trying to find a new home, many Pokemon children picked on him, and many elderly Pokemon took care of him before he gets to his adventure again. Another year later, he was finally adopted by a lonely Gardevoir who lives in Mecha Island. After these events, he finally met up with Renan while he was trying to take down Dr. Mewtwo from conquering the island. At first, Renan ignored him, but when he saw Hiroshi, he knew his past and hired him to his team. Gallery Hiroshi the Cyndaquil.png|Hiroshi as a Cyndaquil from Renan! Experiment 846 2: Dr. Mewtwo Returns. Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi's current appearance. Trivia *Hiroshi is the only character who has a grandfather in the series. Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Allies Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Pokémon (series)